


From Remnant's Village With Love

by Sashaya



Series: All the single ladies (grab your gal-pals) [10]
Category: Raise of The Tomb Raider (Video Game), Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Letters, Love, Love Letters, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: She won't send this letter but she will give it to Sam, when she gets back. Because she will. Just for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._

Dear Sam, 

First of all, I’m sorry. So sorry. Also, I’m alive. And I love you so, so much. 

I’m so happy you didn’t go with me. So bloody glad that I didn’t convince you, that you listened once to my explanation and wanted nothing to do with it. I love you and your bloody survival instinct. 

I want to marry you. When I get back, I’ll do it properly – a ring, maybe roses… or maybe something less stereotypical. What will you say to sunflowers? Or tulips? And me on one knee asking you to stay with me forever, or at least till my dying days.

And I will promise to cut off on the ‘almost dying’ parts of my life. It’s getting… can’t really say tiring but Sam, I’m barely myself now. I just hope that you will let me back in your life.

Oh God, I love you so much Sam Nishimura. I think I’ve been dreaming about you every night since that bloody blizzard. I kind of wish you were here with me. But you’d probably yell at me for getting in this situation – again. But Sam, it’s for dad… for mum… I couldn’t just ignore this…

I keep seeing Jacob, the villager’s… the Remnant’s chief, everywhere. I’d feel threatened if I wasn’t on his territory. Maybe I should feel threatened since I did bring Trinity here… 

But Sam, there’s something… different about him. Weird, maybe. 

When I get back, remind me to tell you about Baba Yaga. It was bloody terrifying but you’ll like this story. There’s a lot of romance in it, and bravery. Your kind of story, really. 

Sam, I love you. I promise to come back to you. And I’ll give you this letter and then get on one knee and pop the question. And I will hope you will say ‘yes’.

Love, Lara.


End file.
